Cupido Uchiha
by Asuka Sohryu Langley
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si decides ayudar a tu mejor amigo a conseguir a la chica de sus sueños? Veamos como Sasuke decide jugar a ser Cupido con la ayuda de Sai y ...¿el Icha-Icha y otros libros más?...Que Kami los ayude. NaruSaku...Lo sé pesimo summary
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, estoy de regreso con una nueva historia, la idea en realidad la traía rondando en la cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero apenas logre aterrizarla (agradezcan la insistencia de mis amigas y a mis editores: Karla y Alejandro, que lograron que al fin publicara esto, si no dudo que este escrito viera la luz algún día). Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo con el fic. Por cierto, la historia se ubica en un leve universo alterno, después de que Sasuke mata a Orochimaru. Así que sin más preámbulos les dejo con el fic.

**DISCLAIMER: Por desgracia Naruto no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por el afán de entretener.**

Era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro en Konoha, la cual ahora estaba más segura de su superioridad, ya que había dos puntos a su favor: Orochimaru había sido derrotado por Uchiha Sasuke y este había vuelto a la aldea, además desde la derrota de Hidan y Kakuzu, Akatsuki no había dado señales de movimiento. Al regreso de Sasuke, tanto Tsunade como el concilio de Konoha habían decidido reinstalarlo en su antiguo equipo: el equipo 7, actualmente conocido como el equipo Kakashi. No hace falta decir que sus compañeros y su sensei estuvieron felices con la decisión. Al fin, todo volvía a la normalidad y esa normalidad incluía esperar a Kakashi por dos horas (mínimo), tal y como lo estaban haciendo ahora; durante ese tiempo, Sasuke se dedicaba a observar los cambios y costumbres en su equipo, como el hecho de que Sai jamás quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro (lo cual le daba escalofríos, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, además de cuestionarse si no le daban calambres faciales), o que Naruto había madurado tanto física como mentalmente (aunque en esto último, en ocasiones no era muy notable el progreso), pero ahora que lo pensaba, parecía ser que al menos la mitad de la población femenina de Konoha se había dado cuenta de que su rubio compañero había crecido y entre ellas se encontraba su compañera Haruno Sakura. No le habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas que esta le dirigía a su amigo, o la manera en la que lo cuidaba (muy a su manera), no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la admiración que empezó a manifestar Sakura en aquella misión en el país de las Olas, sabía que Naruto desde aquel entonces la había cautivado, y con su partida, los sentimientos de Sakura hacia Naruto se habían profundizado. Estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones, cuando de pronto sintió que le estaban tocando insistentemente el hombro y al darse la vuelta, descubrió que era Sai:

-Sasuke-kun, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? Necesito aclarar unas dudas- Hmmm, por la forma en que Sai miró a Naruto y a Sakura, ya podía darse una idea de la clase de dudas que tenía.

-Muy bien, ¿de que quieres hablar?- fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, una vez se hubieran alejado un poco de la pareja en cuestión (aunque quizás no era necesario, Sakura estaba muy ocupada contemplando a Naruto y este estaba… quedándose dormido).

-Estoy seguro de que has notado como la Fea mira a la Señorita sin pene- En este punto Sasuke no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante la manera en que llamaba a sus amigos, aunque pronto recordo que el pobre Sai estaba en una etapa de "aprendizaje" por así llamarla…

-¿Y?- Fue todo lo que contesto el Uchiha

-Que quiero saber tu opinión al respecto, Kakashi-sempai y Yamato-Taichou dicen que les de su tiempo y con el correr de las cosas entendere- Hmmm entonces, sus observaciones no andaban tan erradas.

-Pues mira a Naruto le ha gustado Sakura desde que estabamos en la academia, aunque ella solía odiarlo por ser tan molesto, aunque por lo visto la frase de que "del odio al amor, solo hay un paso2 es muy cierta- concluyó Sasuke con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica. ¡Oh sí! Que plan tan genial se le acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Sai con la confusión escrita en su cara al ver la sonrisa macabra de Sasuke

- Que quizá hay que darles una pequeña ayudadita- dijo Sasuke mientras observaba a la pareja en cuestión, qu7e por alguna razón que no llegarón a enterarse, Sakura había golpeado a Naruto- Bueno quizás no tan pequeña.

Justo en ese momento Kakashi-sensei decidió aparecer

-Yo, Buenos Días a todos- saludó mostrando un ojo sonriente

-LLEGAS TARDE- fue la contestación de Naruto y Sakura

-Lo siento, pero es que había una manifestación de las 400 aldeas en la avenida principal, y tuve que tomar otro camino por el bien de mi ojito, pero bueno eso no es lo importante solo venía a decirles que mañana tenemos una misión

-¿Y de que se trata la misión, Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó Naruto tan emocionado como siempre

-Ah, es una misión muy sencilla es de clase C, vamos a escoltar a unos invitados del daimyo a su palacio, partiremos mañana al amanecer hacia la aldea Senzuru, donde nos estarán esperando y al día siguiente los llevaremos ante el daimyo.

-Es una tarea muy fácil, ¿no le parece Kakashi-sensei?- cuestionó Sakura

- Si, pero nos van a pagar como si fuera una misión de rango S.

-En ese caso, no tengo objeciones- Contesto alegremente Naruto al escuchar sobre la paga.

-Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy, vayan a preparase y nos vemos mañana al amanecer por la puerta este de la aldea ¡Que descansen¡- y con esto desapreció en una voluta de humo.

-Bueno chicos, será mejor que vaya al hospitala recoger unas medicinas- dijo Sakura al tiempo que se despedía.

-Espera Sakura-chan, te acompaño, sirve que pasó a saludar a la Vieja Tsunade, no la he visto en un rato.

-Baka, no seas irrespetuoso con Tsunade Shishou- le regañó la pelirrosas al tiempo que le daba un coscorrón a su compañero- Bueno, si me vas a acompañar , apúrate que no tengo todo el día, todavía tengo que asegurarme que no empaques solo ramen para la misión.

-Eres mala Sakura-chan- fue todo lo que respondió Naruto mientras hacía un puchero- Nos vemis mañna, Teme, Sai.

- Hasta mañana Sasuke, Sai.

-Adiós

-Hn, nos vemos mañana Dobe, y Sakura… no se vayan a perder por el camino-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Sakura se sonrojo por el comenario

-¿Pero que cosas dices Sasuke? – al tiempo que buscaba la forma más dolorosa de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

-Teme, tanto tiempo que Orochimaru te hizo daño, no es difícil llegar al hospital- dijo Naruto sin darse cuanta del doble sentido de la frase.

-Vamonos Naruto- fue todo lo que dijo Sakura al tiempo que lo arrastraba del lugar dejando a Sai y a Sasuke solos

- Bueno Uchiha-san, creo que yo también me paso a retirar…- empezó a decir Sai solo para ser interrumpido por Sasuke.

-Sai, voy a necesitar tu ayuda- dijo sin más preámbulos

-¿Mi ayuda?¿Para qué? – preguntó Sai confundido

-Yu mencionaste la relación de Naruto y Sakura hace un momento, ¿no es así?

-Eh… si

-Y yo te dije que necesitaban un empujoncito

-Uhm…si ¿QUÉ? ¿Quieres que te ayude a que esos dos terminen como pareja?- dijo en completo shock el pobre Sai.

-Exactamente.

-¿Estás loco? Si esto fuera una misión sería de rango S.

-Lo sé, ¿Pero se te ocurre alguien más apto para esta misión que nosotros dos?

-…

-Eso pensé, además míralo de esta forma, tus libros dicen que SIEMPRE hay que ayudar a los amigos ¿No es así? –

-Sí, pero con razón Naruto nunca le hace caso a los libros ¬¬

-¿Entoncesb me ayudaras?

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- suspiro derrotado Sai.

- Más bien ¿Qué haremos ahora?- meditó en voz alta Sasuke

-¿Hoy empezamos?

-Sí, así que ¿alguna sugerencia?

- Pues no sé, siempre que tengo alguna duda, investigo en la biblioteca

-Bien pensado, así que vayamos a la biblioteca- ordenó Sasuke. De verdad era una suerte que estuvieran cerca de una.

Ya en lugar, Sai estaba más lleno de dudas que nunca.

-¿y que tipo de libro buscamos?

-Hn, supongo que todos los que tengan que ver con el romance, así que comencemos- y dicho esto comenzaron a examinar los etantes.

-Hn, Romeo y Julieta… no, no los quiero matar a lo tonto.

- Creo que esto servirá: Guía del romance para Dummies. Comentó Sai.

-Llevalo, total no hay gran diferencia entre Dummie y Naruto.

-Eh… ¿El Icha-Icha servirá?

-Supongo, tu agarraló, ¡Mira el Kamasutra!

-Creo que te estas adelantando, ese libro ya es para parejas

-Tienes razón, ese será para cuando se casen.

-Dudo que Naruto le entienda, ¿Me preguntó que rayos aprendió con Jiraiya-sama, además de jutsus?

-Buena pregunta… Mercadotecnia, nah, de algo servirá- Y así siguió la busqueda por un largo rato, hasta que al fin tuvieran varios libros para su plan.

- Muy bien, la misión dara inicio mañana, no olvides nada Sai

-Hai Sasuke –taichou- contestó Sai con un toque de sarcasmo en la voz

-Esto sera pan comido- dijo Sasuke con una risa malévola que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de Orochimaru. Pobre Uchiha, no sabía en lo que se metía.


	2. Comienza el plan

Asuka: ¿Qué tal mis estimados lectores? Se que me he tardado un poquito en actualizar esta historia, pero ya por fin, aquí esta el 2º capitulo. Y en esta ocasión, conté con la ayuda de mi editora: Tsukinousagi2008, que esta presente en estos momentos asegurándose de que este bien escrito

Tsukino: ¡Asuka, no ha llegado la presentadora de este capitulo, mi querida Hinata Hyuga!

Asuka: Busquenla rápido, o tendré que conseguir un reemplazo.

Sakura: Me asignaron como misión la presentación de este capitulo

Tsukino: ¿Oye quien te llamo a ti? ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

Asuka: Oye creo que están espantando, se oyen golpes y lamentos, ¡Mamá!

Inner Sakura: Nosotras no sabemos quien esta encerrada en el closet, ¿Cierto Sakura?

Sakura: Bueno, bueno, no importa, empecemos el capitulo, ¿algún comentario antes de empezar?

Asuka: Si, yo quiero agradecer a mis lectores por sus reviews y sus paciencia por este capitulo (Eso de trabajar y ser escritora, la verdad no deja mucho tiempo) Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto a ustedes, como a nosotras nos gusto escribirlo- ¡¿Ya encontraron a Hinata?!- Hum también un agradecimiento especial a mi otro editor: Alejandro, donde quiera que estés, gracias. Ahora si, Sakura, por favor presenta el Disclaimers y el capitulo.

Sakura: Naruto y todos sus personajes, no le pertenecen a Asuka, ella escribe esto sin fines de lucro y solo con fines de entretenimiento.

Inner Sakura: Naruto me pertenece a mí. ¡Shanaroo!

Gai-sensei: Y que la flama de su juventud siga ardiendo en sus corazones e ilumine esta historia (llamas saliendo de sus ojos)

Tsukino y Asuka: ¿Y a ti quien te hablo?

Sakura: ¡YA ME HARTE! SHANAROO (Le da un golpe a Gai-sensei y lo manda a volar)

Asuka: Eh comencemos con el capitulo (Mi ventana TToTT)

Tsukino: ¿Alguien ha visto a Hinata?

Acotaciones

_**Inner Sakura**_

**Kyubi**

_Pensamientos_

_******************************************************************************************_

Y mientras Sasuke y Sai estabn trazando planes para el día siguiente, en el otro lado de la aldea, sus compañeros de equipo tenían un reñido debate sobre la alimentación de un shinobi:

-Baka Naruto, ya te dije que no pienso dejar que solo lleves ramen para comer en la misión- le espetaba Sakura al rubio mientras salían de una tienda.

-Pero Sakura-chan, tampoco podemos vivir a base de pildoras del soldado- contraataco Naruto mientras sujetaba protectoramente unos paquetes de ramen entre sus brazos.

_**-¡Ah**__** quien fuera ramen! Demonios- **_murmuro Inner Sakura mientras veía envidiosamente los paquetes__

_**-**_Ya te dije que el ramen es malo para tu salud, casí no te nutre y si sigues así te va a dar anemia y a ver si puedes seguir peleando.

-Aja, Sakura, como mencione ni creas que no me he dado cuenta de que por llegar temprano al hospital en las mañanas te saltas el desayuno y crees que lo solucionas con una píldora del soldado.

-¿Y tú como sabes, me espías o qué?

-No exactamente, pero la última vez que estuve ahí me di cuenta de ese hábito, y creo que tú como medi-ninja, debes saber lo malo que es para tu salud saltarse las comidas, ¿Por qué crees que te invito a comer en tus descansos?- contestó Naruto con el ceño fruncido. Esa replica dejo a Sakura sin habla, hasta ese momento siempre había considerado las invitaciones a comer como un intento de coqueteo, pero definitivamente no se esperaba que incluso fuera de las misiones cuidara de ella. Genial, ahora no podía rechazarlo tan fácilmente; su amigo había madurado tanto en estos años…

- Además la verdad no te verías muy bien que digamos si engordas o enflacas demasiado- Muy bien, olviden la última parte, ahora si se había ganado una soberana paliza

- Narutooo…- comenzó a decir Sakura al tiempo que preparaba su infame puño

- Eeeeeehhhh… Matte Sakura-chan, lo digo por tu bien, por tu figura…

-¿Insinúas que estoy gorda baka?

- No por supuesto que no, ¡Ah no, en la cara no por favor!

_**-Exacto, en la caro no, hazle caso por una vez shanaro**_

En ese momento, ocurrió algo inesperado, segundos antes de que el puño de la pelirrosada impactara contra su rostro, Naruto alcanzó a sujetarla de las muñecas, al tiempo que giraba y la ponía contra la pared que estaba detrás de el; Sakura no pudo menos que admirarse de la velocidad que tenía, pero también se percato de otras cosas como la luz del atardecer daba de lleno contra su rostro resaltando el dorado de sus cabellos y al ver sus ojos azules con aquella iluminación no pudo evitar pensar en una puesta de sol en el océano, también reparó en la fuerza de sus manos que la sujetaban con firmeza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo evitando lastimarla. En toda su existencia no recordaba que unos pocos segundos duraran toda una eternidad, sobre todo al quedar frente a él, estaban muy cerca, tan cerca que…

_**-**__**¡Podría besarnos!- chilló de la emoción Inner Sakura- Aprovecha mujer, no seas bruta- **_A pesar de las peticiones de su Inner, Sakura luchaba por mantener la compostura, cosa que sería mucho más fácil de no ser por ese maldito rubor que estaba apareciendo en sus mejillas, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, el momento se vio roto por un estridente maullido y un histérico escuadrón Konohamaru (con Ebisu-sensei incluido) persiguiendo a un gato , arrollando todo lo que estaba a su paso, que era donde Sakura se encontraba unos pocos segundos antes.

-Gomen Naruto-niichan, Sakura nee-chan, - fue todo lo que escucharon de Konohamaru mientras se alejaba a toda carrera.

- ¡Ten cuidado con la gente, Konohamaru!- Le espetó el rubio al genin, sin soltar a Sakura- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?- le preguntó.

-Uhm… Hai- contestó la aludida como despertando de un trance y sonrojándose (aún más) al darse cuenta de que Naruto la seguía sujetando- -Eto… Naruto – fue todo lo que pudo decir ¿Por qué no tenía la fuerza para soltarse ella misma como en otras ocasiones?

-¿Uh?¡ Ah1 lo siento Sakura-chan, pero es que si no te quitaba en ese instante, te podrían haber aplastado- dijo Naruto mientras la soltaba y se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

-Hmmph, solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar – dijo Sakura

_**-**__**La siguiente vez, tu serás el que este sujeto y no precisamente con esa chaqueta puesta ¡CHA!- **_se entrometió su Inner, lo cual provoco que el color rojo de la cara de la kunoichi superara el de su blusa, lo cual por supuesto atrajo la atención del kitsune.

_**-**___¿Sakura-chan, te encuentras bien? ¿No tienes fiebres? Estas muy rojo- cuestiono Naruto al tiempo que colocaba la palma de su mano sobre la frente de su compañera para checar su temperatura

_Alejate, alejate- _ imploraba mentalmente Sakura

_**-**__**¡No te alejes!- **_ resonó la voz de su Inner, ella solo acerto a suspirar antes de que la voz del rubio la sacará de su trance

-¿Sakura-chan?- la volvió a llamar dubitativo mientras la observaba.

-Estoy bien, no te preuses, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde- murmuró al tiempo que se daba la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, pero no contaba (o no se dio cuenta) de que aún estaba bastante aturdida por lo que perdió el equilibrio, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero este nunca llegó, en su lugar sintió como dos brazos fuertes y cálidos la sujetaban. Armandose de valor, abrió los ojos, encontrandose con las orbes azules de su amigo que la observaban preocupado, mientras la sujetaba contra su pecho.

_**-**__**¡SHANARO! Ramen=1, Sakura=1, y el marcador esta parejo señores- **_celebro Inner Sakura.

-Creo que de verdad no estas bien… Hmmm, ¿Puedes sujetar esto por favor, Sakura-chan?- le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba la bolsa con el ramen

-Si claro- contestó Sakura al tiempo que tomaba la bolsa, agradecida que la atención de Naruto se hubiera desviado al ramen… O eso pensaba, hasta que sintió como la cargaba con cuidado y ella por instinto se aferraba a su cuello para no caerse

-¿Naruto, que estas haciendo?- gimió mientras se sonrojaba por enesima vez en la tarde.

-Cargarte, no te ves muy bien y no me voy a arriesgar a verte desmayada a mitad de la calle- contestó al tiempo que le dirigía una de sus clásicas sonrisas,

_**-**__**Si sigue así, a lo que se arriesga es a verme desmayada en sus brazos, y es que esta tan…- **_Sakura no escucho más que un sonoro "THUD" en su mente, lo cual le indico que su Inner se había desmyado, y que ella misma estaba a punto de hacerlo.

_-__Kami debe odiarme para hacerme pasar este mal rato- _pensó Sakura, pero la verdad era que no la estaba pasando tan mal. Su amigo llevaba un paso ligero, parecía que la cargaba sin esfuerzo alguno, era evidente el resultado de sus arduos entrenamientos con Jiraiya y con Kakashi, y lo quisiera aceptar o no, se sentía halagada por toda la atención que recibía del rubio (también se percató de que varias chicas – y uno que otro hombre- la miraban con envidia). Mientras caminaban, noto como el cielo se iba oscureciendo y empezaba a refrescar, en ese momento soplo una ráfaga de viento frío lo cual provoco que le dieran escalofríos e inconscientemente se acurruco contra el pecho del shinobi, quien se sonrojo y apretó su agarre en torno a ella para protegerla del frío. Sakura estaba empezando a adormecerse, cuando sintió como Naruto se detenía, estuvo a punto de preguntarle el porque, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su casa.

-Ya llegamos Sakura-chan- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio al tiempo que la bajaba con delicadeza

-Eh… gracias por traerme Naruto- _¿Por qué no se aleja?-_

-Eto… Sakura-chan, ¿me puedes soltar? Jeje- murmuró Naruto levemente sonrojado.

-¿Uh?_**-**_ fue todo lo que articulo la ojiverde y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que aún tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello del kitsune

_**-**__**Yo que tu ni lo soltaba y le pedía que se quedara conmigo todo el día y todo la noche, así que fuera chaqueta y unos dos centímetros más cerca por favor…-**_

Por segunda vez en el día, la kunoichi se sintió aturdida, aunque en esta ocasión estaba confusa, no sabía que era lo que la paralizaba: si el delicioso aroma de su amigo o la intensidad de sus ojos azules. Naruto por su parte estaba perdido en lo esmeralda de sus ojos y el suave color rosa de sus cabellos que le recordaban a las flores de las cuales tomaba nombre su amiga. Instintivamente se acercaron mutuamente hasta que sus frentes casi se tocaban…

-¡FRENTONA!- fue el estridente saludo de Ino que sorprendió a los dos amigos provocando que se separaran inmediatamente por lo que Sakura casi cayo de nuevo, para volver a ser atrapada por Naruto y quedar de nuevo entre sus brazos

- Perdón no sabía que estaba interrumpiendo- se disculpó Ino al tiempo que Naruto soltaba con cuidado a la ojiverde y se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza y mirando hacia la nada.

**- Eres una decepción mocoso, esperaba más de ti- **Hablo por primera vez en la tarde el Kyubbi, mientras el ojiazul decidió no contestarle.

- Bueno seré mejor que me vaya, descansa bien Sakura-chan, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Naruto- se despidió la pelirrosa

_**-¡ Lo tenías, era tuyo y lo dejaste ir! ¡Nooooooooo, Ino-cerda, ahora si te doy **__**chicharrón! SHANAROO-**_

-Vaya, vaya Sakura ¿Quién lo diría?- comento Ino con una mirada que no le auguraba nada bueno a la kunoichi

- Ve al grano cerda, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Uy que genio, y yo que como buena amiga te venía a ver, luego de que te vi pasar en los brazos de Naruto

-¿Y que te importa Ino-cerda?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? Cualquiera que se preocuparía si ves pasar a tu amiga casi desmayada en los brazos de su compañero, o ¿Qué pensarías tu, si me vieras pasar en los brazos de Chouji?

- Pues que unas de tus dietas no funciono, y te volviste a desmayar cerda.

-Solo porque vine a hablar de otra cosa, dejare pasar tu estupido comentario

- Y bueno ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ah si! Venía a decirte que el siguiente fin de semana ha y pijamaza en casa de Tenten, así que sin excusa ni pretexto, te quiero ver a las 7:00 p.m., ¿entendido Frentona? Va ser tan divertido.

- ¿Qué entiendes por divertido?

- Convencer a Tenten de que se le declare a Neji.

- Esa idea me gusta, yo te ayudo

- Y demostrar que a Sakura le gusta el "naruto"

- Estas loca cerda

- Solo digo la verdad, ¿a poco no te gusta el ramen?

- Si ¿y?

- ¿Y con que te gusta?

-Con jengibre, salsa de soja y naruto… te odio Ino- contesto Sakura al tiempo que levantaba el puño en señal de molestia

-Yo estoy hablando del ramen – contestó Ino con cara de inocente

-Como sea Ino, me tengo que ir, mañana tengo misión

-¡Que descanses Frentona! Que sueñes con tu comida favorita.

- Ino…- murmuró Sakura amenazadoramente al tiempo que la miraba con los ojos entornados

- Ya me voy, que sueñes muy bien Sakura

-Igualmente Ino

-Por cierto, no te olvides de devolverle su ramen al pobre Naruto, parece que estaba tan distraído que se le olvido.

- ¿No te ibas ya Cerda? Shu-shu- al tiempo que sacudía sus manos alejandola.

-Ok, ya me voy Frentona- dijo al tiempo que se iba

- _Definitivo, hoy no es mi día con los rubios- _pensó la chunnin al tiempoq eu entraba a su casa y se iba a su habitación.

-_**Sobre todo que la cerda arruino nuestros beso de película, aquel que iba a ser el primero ¿Por qué Kami, por qué?**_

- Oye yo no dije que quería un beso, es más no me gusta Naruto.

_**- Aja, yo solo citó lo que dijiste del ramen, que te gusta con Naruto, mira que esa no es una mala idea- **_contraataco su inner al tiempo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura unas imágenes muy poco santas de su amigo que hicieron que se pusiera de mil colores ; sacudió loa cabeza esperando despejar su mente y se tumbo en su cama boca abajo, reflexionando en lo que había pasado ( y sentido) en la tarde.

- No a mi no me gusta Naruto, el es mi mejor amigo…

_**- Y si sales con que te sigue gustando Sasuke, te golpeo, ese capitulo esta cerrado**_

- Tampoco me gusta Sasuke

_**- Pero no niegues que quieres a Naruto**_

- Lo quiero como a un amigo

-_**Aja , y de seguro te sonrojas cuando tu amigo te carga o te sonríe, o te quedas como idiota viéndolo entrenar en una cascada.**_

- Estaba impresionada por lo difícil del entrenamiento.

_**- Si claro y de seguro los repasos de tu clase de **__**anatomía que estabas haciendo, eran porque tenías examen, o más bien lo estabas examinando; por cierto ¿viste que buen lavadero tiene?- **_comento la Inner con ojos de borrego a medio morir

- Argh, callate, callate; ¿Como puedo estar pensando en Naruto de esa manera.

_**- Pues bien sencillo, te das cuenta de que tienes un amigo guapo, atento, que prácticamente besa el suelo donde pasas, y **__**¡voila! Te enamoras.**_

- ¡No estoy enamorada de Naruto!

_**- ¡Ah si! La negación es el primer indicio de que si estas enamorada de el, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de lo que sientes, y yo en lo personal prefiero que sea temprano, asi podríamos estar más tiempo con él.**_

_**-**_Ya pasó demasiado tiempo con él.

_**-**_ _**Pero para ti no es suficiente, no puedes negar que te encantan los momentos de amistad y locura que vives a su lado y que muchas veces, no deseas que termine el día.**_

- Mejor ya me voy a dormir, no tiene caso seguir con esta discusión, ya es tarde y mañana tengo misión- dijo al tiempo que ahogaba un bostezo.

_**- Una misión con Naruto por cierto, si mejor duerm**__**ete, mañana será un nuevo día y con ese día viene una nueva oportunidad de echarle el lazo, Shanaroo.- **_replicó Inner Sakura al tiempo que levantaba el puño en señal de apoyo.

- Si claro ya si quieres, hasta Sasuke y Sai te ayudan, ¿no?-contesto con sarcasmo Sakura al tiempo que se metía en su cama

_**- Amargada- **_murmuró al tiempo que fruncía el entrecejo molesta_**- Mejor te dejó, que sueñes con un guapo rubio y sus Kage Bunshin**_

- Kami, ¿Por qué me diste semejante conciencia inconciente- se preguntó Sakura, al estar en su cama sintió un poco de frío y no pudo evitar acordarse como en la tarde al sentir frío, el rubio la acerco hacia el para brindarle un poco de calor humano, se sonrojo ante tal recuerdo.

_**-Si te sonrojas con solo un abrazo, ya me imagino si pasa algo más, yo creo que te desmayas si te besa- **_ En esta ocasión la kunoichi, decidio ignorar los comentarios de su inner, solo acertó a suspirar y contemplar la luna, estaba en cuarto creciente, y justo antes de dormirse, podría jurar que vio la famosa sonrisa de su amigo.

Al día siguiente, cerca de la puerta este de Konoha, dos pelinegros se encontraban realizando planes.

-Muy bien Sai, el primer objetivo de la misión es hacer su relación más estrecha, esto no será muy difícil, ya que los dos pasan bastante tiempo juntos. El principal punto es hacer que Sakura deje de ver a Naruto solo como un amigo y lo empiece a ver como una pareja potencial- meditaba Sasuke, mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro acariciándose el mentón .-El punto es ¿Cómo?-

-Según lo que leí, las personas tienden a fijarse en el físico de una pareja potencial, y ahora que recuerdo la fea se quedo absorta viendo a Naruto-kun entrenar en la cascada- reflexiono Sai al tiempo que consultaba un libro que tenía por titulo "Psicología de las relaciones amorosas".

-Hnn, Naruto tiene el fisico a su favor, lo malo es que lo oculta con su traje naranja, creo que es momento de aplicar la frase de que "el que no enseña, no vende"- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida.

-No entiendo

-¿Recuerdas el libro de mercadotecnia? Ahí mencionaban que para vender un producto necesitabas mostrarlo al público, y de ser necesario darlo a probar, además de tener cuidado con el empaque.

-Tecnicamente tenemos que poner a Naruto en exhibición y darle una muestra gratis a la fea, el meollo del asunto es ¿de que forma?

-Recuerda que somos shinobis, hay que usar el entorno a nuestro favor, ¿Tienes el mapa de la misión?

-Aquí esta- dijo Sai al tiempo que le entregaba el mapa.

-A ver… Senzuru esta a 15 km al este de Konoha, para llegar ahí se tiene que pasar un río. Hmmm, eso me da una idea, Sai, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que nos de tus dibujo se meta a la mochila de Naruto y pueda tomar el pergamino en el que lleva su ropa?

-A decir verdad es de un 65%, y puede ascender a un 70% si lo mantienes distraído, es muy cuidadoso con su mochila desde aquella ocasión en la que la fea trato de sacar el ramen y cambiarlo por unas bolas de arroz.

-Yo me puedo encargar de la distracción, una discusión bastará, tenemos que encargarnos de estar a la hora del almuerzo en el río, asegúrate de tomar el pergamino indicado- ordenó Sasuke con una mirada dura.

-¿Y el empaque Uchiha?

-Veamos el dobe no cabe en tu ropa, tendré que prestarle una hakama mía. _Jeje, la que me dio Orochimaru es perfecta._

-Me imagino que es en la fase de empaque, cuando le vamos a dar a la molesta una muestra gratis.

-Solo esperamos que no magulle la mercancía.

-Buen punto.

-Perfecto, una vez elaborado el plan, hay que tomar distintos caminos para que no sospechen nada- dijo al tiempo Sasuke que se retiraba.

-Entendido- fue la respuesta que recibió de Sai.

Al aproximarse a la puerta este de la aldea, vieron a Naruto y a Sakura platicando y al ver la escena que se desarrollaba entre ellos, ambos se miraron con sonrisa de triunfo.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Dormiste bien ayer? La verdad me dejaste preocupado- le preguntó el rubio a su compañera.

_**- ¡Ahhhhhh! Tan bien como el sueño que tuvimos, ¿no **__**Sakura?**_

_**Flashback del sueño**__** (Sakura P.O.V.)**_

Era un día soleado, con una suave brisa; yo estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo un libro de jutsus médicos , cuando de pronto escuché unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde mi, al levantar la vista de mi libro vi una imagen que me cortó el aliento e hizo que mi corazón latiera rápido: Un joven rubio de ojos azules, alto con el pecho descubierto con la chamarra anudada a su cintura, con una botella de agua en su mano, derramándola sobre su cuerpo, y a luz del sol, esa gotas desprendían reflejos que resaltaban el tono bronceado de su piel haciendo que me sonrojara más allá de lo creíble, que aumento aún más, me creí desfallecer con tan solo ver la luz de sus ojos y me quede sin palabras al contemplar lo bello de su anatomía , mi corazón casi salía de mi pecho al ver que se sentaba frente a mi, tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y justo cuando contemplaba sus labios y vi como abría la boca para dirigirme la palabra lo que escuche fue:

- Son las 5:30 A.M. - Solo acerté a despertarme de golpe y dirigir mi instinto asesino hacia aquel maldito aparato que osaba interrumpir mi descanso.

_**Fin del flashbak y de Sakura P.O.V.**_

_**-Por cierto me debes un nuevo despertador- **_Refunfuño Inner Sakura, mientras la ojiverde estaba tan pérdida en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta de cómo Naruto se había acercado.

-¿Sakura-chan? – Preguntó el rubio preocupado al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba sin razón aparente, estas palabras la sacaron de su trance y sorprendida al verlo tan cerca, no pudo evitar darle un puñetazo, que lo mando bastante lejos, al ver esta escena, Sasuke y Sai, no pudieran voltear a verse

-_Esta va a ser una misión imposible._- fue todo lo que paso por sus mentes al tiempo que daban un suspiro de resignación. Justo en ese momento apreció Kakashi-sensei con el Icha-Icha en sus manos

- Buenos días a todos, oigan ¿Todavía no llega Naruto? Y que es eso que vienAAAAHHHH- fue todo lo que escucharon al ver como Naruto caía encima del peligris.

-Sakura-chan, ¿ahora que hice?- fue todo lo que alcanzó a murmurar el rubio.

-Ok, lo prometo, tratare de llegar a tiempo- fue todo lo que dijo Kakashi -sensei, mientras le daba un tic en la pierna izquierda.

- Creo que mejor nos vamos yendo- dijo el jounin una vez se hubo recuperado del impacto. –Recuerden, la distancia que tenemos que recorrer hasta Senzuru es de 15 km, iremos a un paso tranquilo, para no desperdiciar fuerzas, hacia mediodía haremos una parada en el río que esta en el camino y esperemos que a las 3:00 p. en la aldea, descansaremos en la aldea y mañana escoltaremos a los invitados ante el daimyo, ¿esta claro?

-Hai- Fue la contestación de los cuatro shinobis al tiempo que partían de las puertas de Konoha.

Unas dos horas después de comenzado el viaje, Sasyke al ver que Naruto y Sakura estaban conversando, le hizo una señal a Sai, lo cual indicaba el inicio de su plan. Sai simulo dibujar un bosquejo del paisaje, pero en lo que realidad dibujo fue una pequeña ardilla que logro introducir a la mochila de Naruto, este al sentir el movimiento, hizo el ademán de tomar su mochila para ver lo que pasaba.

-Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto la kunoichi al ver la inquietud de su amigo.

-Dirás que estoy loco, pero podría jurar que algo entro en mi mochila- contestó el rubio al tiempo que se detenía. Sasuke al ver el peligro, decidió entrar en la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa Usurakontachi? Obvio que algo se va amover en tu mochila cuando tu caminas, con todo lo que traes dentro.

-Callate teme, a ti nadie te hablo- contestó el rubio, Sai al ver que había pasado el peligro decidio llamar a su ardilla y tomar el pergamino indicado.

-_Veamos, Naruto-kun les pone etiquetas a sus pergaminos para reconocerlos y este es… ¿el de fotos prohibidas? Hmmm, puede servir, pero ese no es el que necesito, tomemos el siguiente- _Pensó Sai al tiempo que mandaba por segunda ocasión a su ardilla de tinta, la cual un momento después (tres pergaminos después) regresó con el correcto. Al ver esto, Sai le hizo una señala Sasuke la cual le indicaba que ya podía dejar de distraer (discutir) a Naruto. El Uchiha al ver esto, decidió que lo mejor era preparar la siguiente parte del plan al ver que ya se acercaban al río, también Kakashi al ver que se aproximaban, dio la orden de parada para poder descansar y tomar el almuerzo.

- Naruto, ayer olvide devolverte tu ramen, por eso es que te traje tu almuerzo- le decía Sakura a Naruto al tiempo que se sentaban.

- ¿Me volviste a traer mi ramen, Sakura-chan?- cuestiono emocionado Naruto

-No, te traje algo nutritivo por una vez en tu vida- le contestó la pelirrosada al tiempo que sacaba de su mochila un recipiente con bolas de arroz y tiras de zanahoria y jicama.

-Ah eres mala Sakura-chan, pero solo porque tu me lo trajiste me lo como.

Mientras que Sasuke y Sai habían ido por unas ramas secas para hacer una fogata, estaban ideando la segunda parte del plan.

- Sai, aprovechando que estamos solos y nadie nos ve y nos escucha

-¿Qué?

- Dibuja una de tus serpientes de tinta y envía la cerca del río, yo acabo de colocar una sencilla trampa con cable Ninja, solo hay que asegurarnos de que Naruto vaya.

-ah bueno, si es solo eso, si, enseguida.- Al oír la contestación de Sai, el Uchiha no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

Al regresar al campamento, vieron que sus compañeros los estaban esperando para almorzar, Sasuke al ver que Sai ya había mandado su serpiente hacia el río. Al sentarse enfrente de Naruto, vio que Sai se había sentado a su lado con su libreta de dibujo y un pincel con tinta, el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada en dirección al ojiazul y de regreso a Sai, este entendió la directa y fingiendo un mal movimiento, el pincel fue dar a la mano de Naruto manchándolo de tinta.

-Gomen Naruto-Kun, no fue mi intención. _Demonios, no le di en la cara. _Se disculpo Sai.

-No hay problema, después de todo se quita con agua, ahora regreso- contestó Naruto al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía al mencionado río. Pero justo al llegar a la orilla sintió como tropezaba con algo y al tratar de recuperar el equilibrio, sintio como algo se enrollaba en torno a sus pies, lo cual definitivamente lo lanzo hacia el agua, ocasionando un buen chapuzón.

-Naruto, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la ojiverde mientras lo veía salir del agua.

-Si, no te preocupes, creo que me tropecé con algo.

-Creo que eso es más que obvio, dobe.

-Tu callate Teme, Achu- estornudo inmediatamente el rubio

-Salud, lo mejor será que te cambies Naruto-kun, podrías pescar un resfriado- le dijo Sai

-Gracias Sai, solo tengo que ir por mi ropa que esta en mi mochila- dijo Naruto al tiempo que se quitaba la chaqueta naranja y quedaba solo con una camiseta de red (N/A: Como la que lleva Anko), lo cual no pasó desapercibido a Sakura quien se sonrojo al ver a su compañero.

_**- ¡Oh por Kami! Los sueños se vuelven realidad, Shanarooo.**_

Mientras Sakura estaba en su mundo de ensueño (o realidad de ensueño), nuestro rubio favorito se estaba empezando a desesperar.

- Demonios, no esta.

- ¿Qué cosa no esta dobe?- preguntó Sasuke, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Mi pergamino que tiene mi ropa sellada.- suspiro resignado Naruto, después de haber vaciado la mochila en el piso.

- Que raro, ayer cuando salimos de tu departamento, lo habías echado.- dijo sorprendida Sakura sin quitarle los ojos de encima al shinobi.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ese es un problema, que no es tan difícil de solucionar- hablo por primera vez Kakashi sin levantar la vista de su libro.- Solon pidele a Sai o a Sasuke que te presten uno de sus cambios de ropa en lo que llegamos a la aldea.

- La de Sai no me queda- dijo Naruto- y definitivamente no me pienso poner la de Sasuke.

-No es que tengas mucha opción dobe- dijo Sasuke tratando de aguantar la risa al imaginarse a Naruto con su hakama

-Pero no me quiero amarrar tu mecate de tendedero, y el morado no me queda. Achuu.

-Te aguantas, prefiero prestarte mi ropa a soportarte todo mocoso, nos pegarías tus bichos.

-No quiero- contestó Naruto haciendo un puchero, Sakura al ver la situación se estaba empezando a desesperar, hasta que al final su paciencia se agoto.

-NARUTO- gritó llamando la atención del aludido- Si no te pjnes esa ropa, tienes tres opciones: 1.- Te quedas mojado y te enfermas; 2.- Andas desnudo; o 3.- te visto yo. Tu decides.

_**- Pide la segunda o aunque sea la tercera por favor.- **_Imploro Inner Sakura, y al escucharla Sakura se sonrojo y aparto la vista avergonzada.

- Sasuke-san, creo que Sakura se estaba adelantando a la fase de empaque y a la de degustación- le susurro Sai al Uchiha mientras este asentía.

- Eh, creo que yo solito mepuedo cambiar, no te preocupes Sakura-chan- dijo sonrojado Naruto, al tiempo que Sasuke comenzaba a sacar su ropa, y este se iba detrás de un arbol, para cambiarse.

- Sakura, ¿Puedes darle esto a Naruto, por favor?

- ¡¿Y yo por qué?!- espetó la kunoichi aún más sonrojada

-Porque nosotros nos vamos a ir preparando para partir, tenemos que llegar rápido a la aldea- contestó Kakashi-sensei. Sakura les dirigió una mirada iracunda, al tomar la ropa de la mano de Sasuke al tiempo que le llevaba una toalla a su amigo.

- Naruto a… qui tienes- le dijo la kunoichi al rubio al tiempo que se quedaba embelesada observándolo. Naruto ya se había quitado la playera dejando ver su bien trabajado torso, tenía marcado los músculos del abdomen y los pectorales y un poco más arriba descansaba el collar del primer Hokage, trago un poco de saliva al pasear su vista por los anchos hombros, que delataba su poderosa espalda. Al analizarlos ya no le sorprendía la facilidad con la que la había cargado el día anterior. Se dio cuenta también de cómo sus cabellos mojados se pegaban levemente a su cara enmarcandola, sin perder su toque de rebeldía y destacando los ojos azules de su amigo, que al dirigirle la l mirada, Sakura sintió como se quedaba sin aliento.

-Arigato Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio al tiempo que tomaba la toalla y la ropa de las manos de su amiga.

-No- no es nada, apresúrate en un momento partimos- dijo entrecortadamente la ojiverde al tiempo que se retiraba para darle un poco de privacidad.

_**-Oye yo quería seguir viendo**__**.**_

Unos momentos después Naruto salió de detrás del árbol, y Sakura se sonrojo aún más, la parte inferior de la hakama dejaba ver unas piernas bien trabajadas, mientras que la parte superior la llevaba cruzada a la mutad del pecho de jando ver sus pectorales y su collar, se había amarrado el obi, procurando que no quedara como el famoso moño. Sasuke y Sai al ver la reacción de Sakura, esbozaron una sonrisa de triunfo, pero la quitaron inmediatamente para evitar sospechas.

- Bueno ya que Naruto esta listo, podemos partir- dijo Kakashi-senssei levantando levemente la vista de su libro. El viaje transcurrió sin mayores distracciones, y finalmente llegaron a Senzuru, y se dirigieron inmediatamente a su hoet. Sai sabiendo que el plan de Sasuke no había terminado se dirigió a él, aprovechando una distracción.

- Y dime Sasuke-taichou. ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche?

- Lo mismo que hemos estado haciendo desde la mañana Sai, tratar de que Naruto y Sakura estén juntos- contestó Sasuke al tiempo que su Sharingan se activaba y daba una sonrisa macabra.

- Eso efecto no era necesario ¬¬- replicó Sai.


End file.
